1002nd Arabian Knight
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: There is a story of an intrepid man from humble beginnings who tries to win the heart of a beautiful but headstrong woman by taking her on a magic carpet ride. This is not that story. But it's still a lot of fun.


_Tap tap tap_

Helen looked up at the strange noise. Life in the new underground Sanctuary was finally settling down. With Henry spending time with Erica, Kate on her honeymoon and Will at the opera in an attempt to impress Abby, Helen had the sanctuary to herself. Or so she thought.

_Tap tap tap_

With slight apprehension, Helen pulled out her gun and moved toward the sound. Something was hitting the window. Several small somethings.

_Tap tap tap_

Pebbles. Pebbles b_e_ing thrown very carefully by a certain Sanguine vampire. Helen smiled and opened the window.

"Nikola" she said in pleased surprise.

"Helen." Nikola said with a straight face, but the mischievous glint in his eyes gave his game away. She knew that look all too well. It was the same look he gave her before begging her to come see his newest invention.

Many a night she could have been sleeping, but was pulled all over London (regardless of the weather) instead.

And of course she wouldn't get it at first. And Nikola would run her through how it worked. And she praised him for his cleverness and insight. After a pause (because those who create could be _So temperamental_ ) he would shake his head and say it was junk. Then begin to babble on about his next great idea.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Helen said Which was true enough. She never told him about the underground sanctuary.

" I ran into Declan on the surface a week ago." Nikola smirked by way of explanation. "Im very pleased to see you. especially after out last encounter."

"If you came for another kiss- "

"I didnt. I know why you kissed me and I know not to expect another freebie" Nikola explained with an edge in his voice.

100 plus years" Helen sighed. "I'm sorry Nikola."

"Kiss and Make up?" He smirked. Helen laughed for the first time in ages.

"No but how about a 1762 Bordeaux?" Helen turned from the widow and and very soon appeared at the door with a pair of wine glasses and a bottle of the high quality wine. "Would you like to come in?"

Nikola shook his head. "No my dear. We are going out."

"Out? Out where?" Helen narrowed her eyes as Nikola lead her toward the 'bus' to New york .

"Oh where is the surprise in telling you ? "

"Nikola" Helen warned.

"It's Chinese new year! Come see the fireworks. You loved China town in 1899"

Helen smiled at the memory. It had been the first time she came to visit Nikola in New york, mostly to avoid being alone on Valentines day. He had dragged her all over the city. Central park, the statue of liberty, local abnormal hideouts, the Met, Delmonico's.. finally they found themselves in China town, where a large red paper dragon danced under a spectacular fireworks display.

"But Chinatown is hundreds of miles from here and. We'll never get there in time. And you don't drive anyway."

Nikola smirked. "Don't worry. I have transportation all worked out." he said as the pair reached the surface and rounded a corner.

"Your chariot, milady" Nikola smiled and pointed regally to a Persian rug laid carefully out on the ground.

"A rug?" Helen asked skeptically.

"No not a Rug Helen." Nikola replied, obviously stung. "A flying carpet."

"A flying- Nikola there's no such thing as-" Helen stopped talking as the carpet lifted off the ground.

"It can with the right amount of steel threads and a magnetic vampire. " Nikola smirked "And you must admit Helen I can be quite Magnetic."

"Yes. You always seem to attract trouble." Helen teased

"Oh ha ha." Nikola groused sourly. "Get on the damn carpet."

Helen sighed and hugged him gently. "Im sorry you have gone through the trouble of planning something nice an Im- "

"Waiting for the other shoe to drop." Nikola raised his eyebrows. "Paranoid?"

"Experienced." Helen corrected and climbed carefully onto the carpet, wrapping her arms securely around him.

"Off we go. On an exciting new adventure,you and me. Just the way I like it." Nikola smiled and lifted them into the air.

Helen rested against him and watched the buildings disappear far below.

"A whollle Newwww WORRRLD!" Nikola sang out. Helen hit him playfully.

"Dont even start." she warned then noticed they were heading toward the ocean. "Nikola this isnt the way to China town. "

"I know where Im going." Nikola smiled self-assuredly. "Quit back seat flying." He dropped the altitude carefully back downuntil they were right over the ocean. The stars and moon reflecting in the still water took Helens breath away. She skimmed one hand in the water and smiled as a pod of dolphins swam up. She looked at Nikola in surprise and wonder. .

"You planned that, didn't you?"

The vampire only smiled. Helen rested on her back, looking up at the stars and occasionally at Nikola, who almost shone in the moonlight. Nikola smiled and watched the starlight dance in Helen s eyes.

After an hour or so, Nikola placed a protective arm over Helen. She sat up and wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

"We have to go up againe, Helen. That old wall is enormous."

Helen gasped to see the great wall of China only yards away. The carpet rose slowly through the air, skimming over the wall a hairsbreadth from the tallest turret.

Nikola landed in a small alley and lead Helen out to the main streets where the party was in full swing. At the vendors, Nikola bought them some moon cakes and sesame buns, along with hot tea.

"This is better than China town." Helen smiled as the sat down to eat.

"Everything is always better when I have the woman I love to share it with." Nikola smiled.

Helen blushed lightly

"But since the Hottie from SC.I.U. was busy-"

Helen laughed and threw her sesame bun at him. "Cheeky monkey"

Nikola picked the foodstuffs from his hair and lead the way back to the flying carpet. "Come on, almost showtime."

They took their places and Nikola guided them up to a rooftop terrace. "Best seat in the house."

Helen rested her head on the vampires shoulder. She watched the fireworks and dancing dragon in awe. The show was spectacular, but more than that she was amazed at the lengths Nikola had gone to.

Nikola sighed as the fireworks ended. "I suppose I should get you back. " He said sadly.

Helen shook her head. "Do you have a monkey that talks like Donald duck on Helium you have to get back to?"

"God No." Nikola choked.

"Then settle down. We have forever. " She smiled, since Nikola was the only person who could fully understand she didnt mean that figurativly. Nikola smiled and settled back on his poured them each a glass of wine and they drank in companionable silence.

"Thank you Nikola. This means so much to me."

"It would mean nothing without you." Nikola smiled watching her carefully to see if she understood the veiled message.

Helen drained her wine glass and rested against Nikola. "I havent seen the sunrise in ages. Could we?"

Nikola smiled and took her hand in his own. His smile widened when she didnt pull away. "Id like that."

The watched silently as the moon went down. Nikola placed his jacket over Helen as th pair lay down. They fell asleep talking about the past and what (vague) plans they had for the future.

Helen woke first and found herself pressed against Nikola. His arms were wrapped loosely but securely around her waist and his nose was nestled in her hair. She reached up and kissed his chin. Slowly his sparkling blue/grey eyes opened.

"What was that for?" Nikola smirked.

"Everything." Helen smiled. Nikola pouted

"Is that all I get for all my troubles? One little kiss on the chin?" He sat up and a little stiffly and stretched. Helen smiled and wrapped her arms around him and turned to watch the sunrise. Nikola wrapped his arms over her waist and held her all the way home.

Once back in the Sanctuary, Nikola dropped her off at her window.

"In the movie, isnt this where the hero got a kiss from the princess?" Nikola asked hopefully

Helen laughed and pulled Nikola into the room. "Nikola you dont need an excuse to kiss me."

"Well thats a relief." Nikola smiled and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
